


Beautiful in Los Angeles

by Anoel



Category: L.A. Complex
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Coming Out, Fanvids, Festivids, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Video, rapper - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/gifts).



Music:"Beautiful in Los Angeles" by Garrison Starr (live)  
Source: The LA Complex S1-2  
Size: 60 MB AVI  
Download: [Beautiful in Los Angeles](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-BeautifulInLosAngeles.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
